Ring
by Punaispky22
Summary: Namja itu sudah seperti orang gila yang terobsesi padanya- CRAZY Chorong yakin ada sebuah alasan kenapa cincin itu bisa datang padanya dan alasannya adalah.. DIA.. -RING (warning : ff gaje,gak sesuai denga. judul.. maklum autor masih amatir XD.. ) #PARKCHORONG #KIMSEOKJIN #KANGDANIEL #APINK #BTS #WANNAONE
1. Crazy

C ** _ast: Park Chorong a.k.a Park Chorong_**

 ** _: Kim Seokjin a.k.a Kim. Seokjin_**

 ** _: Other_**

 ** _Gendre : Romance, sad (gak yakin)_**

 ** _Summary: aku mencintaimu/ yah katakanlah, 1000 kalipun kau mengatakannya aku tak akan pernah percaya ucapanmu lagi/ cincin ini untukmu dariku, aku tak peduli meski kau menolaku terus menerus, aku akan tetap memberikan cincin ini untukmu, untuk mengikatmu, biarlah kau berkata bahwa aku ini egois, tapi aku akan tetap menginginkanmu menjadi miliku/_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _*_**

Chorong mempercepat langkah kakinya, sesekali yeoja 23 tahun itu menoleh kebelakang memastikan bayangan hitam yang mengikutinya sejak tadi itu tidak lagi terlihat, namun apa daya, Chorong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah ketika bayangan itu lagi lagi ada dibelakangnya dan terus mengikutinya.

Chorong tak mengerti apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar bayangan itu pergi dari hidupnya, ia sudah melakukan banyak hal namun bayangan hitam yang Chorong yakini adalah seorang namja itu tetap mengikuti dirinya bahkan sampai detik ini.

Malam begitu sunyi membuat Chorong sedikit bergidik ketakutan, tapi gadis itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ia sampai disebuah gedung apartemen.

Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setidaknya jika ia sudah sampai di gedung ini ia akan aman, namja itu tak mungkin mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam gedung ini mengingat keamanan gedung mewah itu begitu ketat.

Chorong membuka pintu apartemennya, gadis itu menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa untuk melepaskan penat yang menderanya seharian ini, Tugas kampusnya yang begitu menumpuk ditambah namja yang Chorong sebut sebagai 'bayangan hitam' yang selalu mengikutinya, menambah beban pikiran gadis itu.

Drrrd drrd

Chorong membuka matanya dan melihat kearah telfon genggamnya, sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : 01085xxxxKau mengabaikanku lagi, aku harus bagaimana..aku ada di halte lihatlah aku._

Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, gadis itu bangkit menuju jendela apartemennya, dengan tangan gemetar dan dengan ragu ragu Chorong membuka tirai jendela itu dengan pelan

"ck.. sampai kapan dia akan melakukan ini padaku" gumam gadis itu, Chorong melihat ke arah halte, dan dia melihat Seorang nama tinggi yang menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan pandangan sendu membuat Hati Chorong sedikit terusik karnanya.

"kau selalu melakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan tanpa melihatku, Kim Seokjin kapan kau akan menyadari semuanya" Gadis itu menghampus air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya , entahlah kenapa ia harus menangisi namja itu.

"Tidak jika aku tak bersikap seperti ini, dia tak akan berubah, dia harus berubah bagaimanapun caranya" Chorong menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menutup tirai jendelanya dengan keras dan hal itu sukses membuat namja yang kini berada dihalte itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Namja yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu mendudukan dirinya dan tersenyum lirih sebari memandang kotak cincin yang berada digenggamannya.

"maaf aku terlalu terlabat untuk menyadarinya bukan, kau bahkan tak mau lagi bertemu denganku, tapi Park Chorong, kau harus menjadi miliku apapun yang terjadi, Park Chorong adalah milik Kim Seokjin seutuhnya"

*

*

*

Kita tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kita dilain hari, masa lalu selalu menjadi pemicu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, masa lalu yang menurutmu baik belum tentu menurut orang baik begitupun sebaliknya.

Kim Seokjin, namja tampan dengan tinggi 179 cm itu mungkin tak menyangka apa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu berdampak buruk pada hidupnya saat ini, jika ia tahu, jika sadar dan jika ia tak melakukan hal itu mungkin saat ini hidupnya akan berjalan dengan baik, namun apa daya masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu seberapa keras kau ingin menghapusnya semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, jadi ia bisa apa?

Park Chorong, Seokjin tahu kesalahannya mungkin terlalu besar hingga gadis itu enggan untuk bersamanya, Seokjin sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, namum Kim Seokjin tetaplah Kim Seokjin namja egois yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri, tak peduli apapun itu yang Seokjin inginkan hanya Park Chorong, Seorang Park Chorong

 ** _FlashBack on_**

Angin lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut kecoklatan milik Chorong, gadis itu tersenyum seraya membaca buku di taman sekolahnya yang hijau membuat dirinya terlihat bersinar, yah bersinar setidaknya dimata Seokjin, namja 18 tahun itu memegang dadanya yang terasa bedegup lebih kencang tak lama kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Chorong-ah anyeong" Chorong mengalihkan tatapannya hingga jatuh pada pandangan Seokjin, gadis itu tersenyum dan menepuk kursi yang tengah ia duduki, menyuruh Seokjin untuk duduk disebelahnya..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Seokjin lagi, Chorong menepuk bukunya pelan.

"aku membaca beberapa novel akhir akhir ini" Seokjin mengangguk faham.

"kau terlihat manis jika sedang membaca, aku suka melihatnya" goda Seokjin, pipi gadis itu memerah sebari menahan senyum.

"Jangan menggodaku bodoh" gumam Chorong dan langsung mencubit perut namja itu pelan, membuat Seokjn sedikit meringis.

"astaga gadis manisku jika digoda selalu saja bersikap galak, kau tahu itu membuatku makin menyukaimu" bisik Seokjin,kali ini bukan hanya cubitan yang mendarat di tubuh Seokjin, tapi juga buku tebal yang tengah Chorong buka mendarat dengan baik di kepala Seokjin.

"yakkk itu sakit" Pekik Seokjin sebari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, Chorong menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"siapa suruh menggodaku bodoh" ucap Chorong sinis, Seokjin mendelik kesal.

"apa salahnya menggoda kekasihku sendiri?" tanyanya garang, Chorong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, gadis itu kemudian memandang Seokjin sebari menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Seokjin.

"bodoh bukannya kau yang mengatakan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita, kenapa kau malah mengucapkannya?" Seokjin menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Chorong dan merangkul Chorong membawa gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"Dengar yah gadis galakku, aku tidak bodoh kenapa kau terus memanggilku bodoh eoh? Kau tahu aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, jadi tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya lagi pula taman ini sepi, bahkan rasanya tak ada yang bisa melihat kita disini" jelas Seokjin sebari memperhatikan sekitarnya, yah memang tempat mereka duduk saat ini berada dibalik pohon yang cukup besar dan juga membelakangi gedung sekolah mereka, jadi itu menjadi tempat yang agak tersembunyi di sekolah itu.

"tetap saja kau.."

 _Chu_

" sudahlah ayo kembali kekelas jam pelajaran sebentar lagi usai" Seokjin tak mendengarkan apa yang akan Chorong katakan namja itu terlebih dahulu lari setelah mencium bibir Chorong pelan, sementara Chorong hanya membatu, tak lama gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal..

"YAKK KIM SEOKJIN MATILAH KAU.."

teman temanna yang berada disekitar taman hanya memandang Chorong dan Seokjin tak peduli, yang mereka tahu Seokjin dan Chorong adalah sepasang sahabat yang sering berkelahi seperti Tom and Jarry. .

yah hanya status itu yang teman teman sekolah Chorong dan Seokjin ketahui, tidak lebih.

 ** _Flshback off_**

Chorong tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat itu, mereka masih sangat muda dan gampang dipengaruhi oleh perasaan, tapi Seokjin dan Chorong tak peduli, kisah manis persahabatan mereka yang menurut orang orang lebih terlihat seperti Tom and jarry berubah saat Seokjin menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Chorong, dan Chorongpun demikian, ia menyadari bahwa dibalik pertengkaran kecil mereka,mereka mempunyai perasaan seperti seorang namja dan yeoja pada umumnya.

Mereka menjalani kisah cinta mereka seperti biasa, tentu saja dengan status yang mereka sembunyikan atas keinginan Seokjin saat itu, mereka menyembunyikannya dari siapapun bahka teman terdekat merekapun hanya tahu bahwa Seokjin dan Chorong hanya sebatas sahabat dekat tak lebih, maka dari itu banyak dari mereka yang sama sekali tak curiga dengan kedekatan Chorong dan Seokjin bahkan sampai mereka tumbuh dan masuk ke jenjang Universitas.

"bukankah banyak hal yang dulu kita sembunyikan bersama, akupun tak tahu bahwa kau menyembunyikan lebih banyak hal dariku Seokjin-ah" Chorong menutup album foto ditangannya, gadis itu mengambil Handphonenya dan keluar dari apartemennya, gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan apartemennya, karna disana adalah tempat satu satunya yang tak mungkin bisa namja itu jangkau, namun apa dayanya hatinya lebih membutuhkan hiburan hingga membuatnya memberanikan diri keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Harapanku hari ini jangan sampai aku bertemu si bayangan hitam itulagi" gumam Chorong sebelum melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemen mewah itu.

Chorong mendudukan dirinya di halte tak jauh dari apartemennya, halte ini menjadi Halte tempat Seokjin duduk untuk memperhatikan apartemennya dari jauh.

"andai saja ditempat ini ada Halte lain, aku tak akan memilih ada disini sekarang" gumam Chorong pelan, tak lama didepannya ada sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan bunga mawar merah, hal itu tentu saja membuat tubuh Chorong menegang, dengan tubuh tegangnya Chorong melirik ke arah samping dan mendapati namja itu tengah tersenyum hangat padanya

"selamat pagi gadisku..aku mencintaimu"ucap namja itu, Chorong berdiri dan melemparkan mawar yang namja itu sodorkan

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kim Seokjin?" Seokjin memandang bunga itu datar lalu memandang Chorong juga dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Chorongie..bukankah bunga itu bunga kesukaanmu kenapa kau melemparkannya?" Chorong tak menjawab gadis itu malah memundurkan dirinya ketika Seokjin terus mendekatinya.

"aku tak mau menerimanya darimu, kumohon pergilah Seokjin" mohon Chorong, Sekjin menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku mencintaimu.." Chorong menggeleng keras

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Seokjin-ah, cobalah mengerti kita tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama" gumam Chorong lirih, Seokjin mengambil Kotak Cincin disaku Coatnya dan menunjukannya pada Chorong.

"lihat ini Chorong-ah, ini untukmu aku bahkan tak memberikan ini padanya karna aku hanya ingin kau yang memakainya" Chorong membeku dan memandang kotak cincin itu.

 **FlashBack On**

Chorong memegang tangan Seokjin, hari minggu yang indah memang cocok untuk bersantai bersama orang yang kau cintai bukan? Yah setidaknya hanya itu yang Seokjin dan Chorong pikirkan, gadis dengan bando biru muda itu tersenyum ketika Seokjin sesekali meluncurkan guyonan guyonan lucu khas bapa bapa miliknya.

"Chorong-ah" ucap Seokjin, Chorong berbalik menghadap Seokjin ketika namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"lihat ini" ucap Seokjin, Chorong memandang kotak yang ia yakini berisi cincin mengingat ukurannya yang sangat kecil untuk ukuran kotak perhiasan.

"aigo itu kotak cincin? Kau mau melamarku, astaga Kim Seokjin , kita masih SMA jangan bercanda" pekik Chorong, Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali memasukan kotak itu kedalam sakunya, namja itu sedikit menyentil dahi Chorong membuat yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Park Pabo,aku hanya ingin menunjukannya, itu cincin keluargaku, ayahku bilang aku harus memberikannya pada calon istriku, aku hanya berniat menunjukannya bukan berarti aku akan melamarmu sekarang Paboyaa.." Chorong mendengus kesal.

"jadi kau tak ingin memberikan cincin itu padaku bodoh?" Seokjin memegang kedua pipi Chorong.

"aku tak akan memberikan ini padamu, jika kau masih bersikap galak seperti itu"

 _Chu_

lagi lagi Seokjin mencium bibir Chorong, dan secepat kilat itu juga dia berlari dari hadapan gadis itu membuat Chorong benar benar ingin memukul kepala namja itu.

FlashBack off

"kau tahu, aku tak mengingkari janjiku, kau yang akan tetap memakainya, kau yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku semalanya" Chorong menggeleng, gadis itu berbalik mencoba untuk pergi tapi Seokjin menarik tangannya dan membawa Chorong kedalam pelukan namja itu.

"KUMOHON AKU MENCINTAIMU CHORONG-AH HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU MENGATAKANNYA?" bentak Seokjin, Chorong menggeleng dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seokjin, tapi Seokjin tak kalah Kuat, namja itu menyeret tubuh Chorong ke dalam mobilnya.

"kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi Chorong-ah.." gummam namja itu, Chorong berusaha pergi dari mobil Seokjin tapi Seokjin menahannya dengan mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Seokjin kumohon lepaskan aku, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini eoh, kau gila Kim Seokjin, KAU GILA" teriak Chorong ketakutan, Seokjin semakin menginjak pedal gas mobilnya tak memperdulikan gadis disebelahnya yang meronta ketakutan.

"Aku akui aku Gila Chorong-ah, DAN KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI" Chorong terdiam kemudian, gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dijok mobil Seokjin, Ia sudah lelah, sudah lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini, menangis tanpa air mata, dan hati yang sudah tercabik cabik, ia melirik ke arah Seokjin, namja itu tak jauh beda dengannya, Chorong sadar ia dan Seokjin dalam posisi yang sama, sama sama lelah dengan keadaan yang ada, sama sama tak menemukan jalan keluar yang harus mereka lalui, dan mereka tak mungkin untuk bersama, Chorong tahu itu, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi, Chorong benar benar tak bisa bersama Seokjin, dia tak mau membuat banyak orang terluka karna mereka, tapi Seokjin tak pernah mengerti kesalahan apa yang sebenarnya ia perbuat.

" Dengar Seokjin-ah.."ucap Chorong mulai meluluh.

"kita tidak bisa bersama, dan semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi" gumam Chorong, Seokjin memegang tangan Chorong sebari tangan yang satunya memegang stir mobil

"kita bisa bersama, ayo kita menikah dan tinggal bersama.." Chorong menggeleng, setega itukah dia? Tentu Chorong tak akan pernah melakukannya.

"ani.. Seokjin-ah sadarlah ini semua atas kesalahanmu, kita tak mungkin bersama juga atas kesalahanmu, kumohon bertanggung jawablah dan tinggalkan aku,biarkan aku hidup tanpamu, kumohon" namja itu memandang Chorong tanpa memperhatikan lalu lintas yang tengah ramai.

"AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN MEREKA AKU HANYA MENGINGINKANMU" bentak Seokjin, Chorong menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau mencintaiku bukan? yah katakanlah, 1000 kalipun kau mengatakannya aku tak akan pernah percaya ucapanmu lagi" ucap Chorong tegas, Seokjin menatap gadis itu tajam, sebelah tangannya mengambil kotak cinicin disaku jaketnya dan melemparkannya pada Chorong.

"cincin ini untukmu dariku, aku tak peduli meski kau menolaku terus menerus, aku akan tetap memberikan cincin ini untukmu, untuk mengikatmu, biarlah kau berkata bahwa aku ini egois, tapi aku akan tetap menginginkanmu menjadi miliku" kali ini Chorong yang menatap Seokjin tajam, gadis itu merasa kalau perkataan Seokjin kali ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan.

"KIM SEOKJIN KAU..."

BRUKK

CRSH

Chorong berjalan disekitar kediaman Seokjin, ini sudah minggu ke 6 dia dan Seokjin tak pernah bertemu karna kesibukan dia dan Seokjin yang sama sama baru memasuki semester 3 tingkat Universitas.

Chorong sama sekali tak memberi tahukan kedatangannya pada Seokjin dan Chorong yakin namja itu akan sangat terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Chorong datang ke apartemennya hari ini.

 _Ting_

Chorong tersenyum ketika lift yang ia naiki telah sampai di lantai tempat apartemen Seokjin berada, gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mulai berjalan menuju apartemen Seokjin.

 _BRUK_

"PERGI KAU, AKU TAK AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUKMU DAN ANAKMU ITU"

Chorong menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara yang sangat ia kenali berteriak sebari mendorong seorang yeoja yang tengah berlutut dihadapan namja itu.

"Kumohon oppa, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hiks..aku tak bisa merawatnya sendirian hiks.." cicit Yeoja itu, namja yang dipanggil oppa itu kembali mendorong sang yeoja dan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras.

"oppa..tunggu hiks.." Chorong tercengang dengan pelan ia mendekati yeoja itu,dan merangkulnya.

"kau kenapa apa yang terjadi?"tanya Chorong, yeoja itu memandang Chorong dan menggeleng.

"ayo kita keluar.." ajak Chorong.

Chorong memandang yeoja itu kasihan, ia kemudian menyerahkan bebrapa lembar tisu pada yeoja itu.

"ceritakan padaku,siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" yeoja itu menggeleng.

"aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu" tolak yeoja itu, Chorong mengelus pundaknya.

"aku mengenal namja itu dengan baik, ceritakanlah dan aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.." ucap Chorong pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada gadis dihadapannya.

"namaku Oh Seunghee aku..."

 _Drrrrdd_

Seokjin melirik ke arah Handphonenya terdapat sebuah panggilan dari ibunya, Seokjin menyerit tumben sekali ibunya menelfon, biasanya Selalu Seokjin yang lebih dahulu menelfonnya karna ibunya selalu takut jika dia yang pertama menelfon maka akan menganggu Seokjin belajar.

"Yoboseo Eomonim.."

"segeralah pulang Seokjin sekarang juga" Seokjin menyerit, kenapa nada bicara ibunya begitu datar?

" memang ada apa eomonim?"

"jangan banyak bertanya pulanglah.."

Seokjin menyerit ketika ibunya memutuskan panggilan begitu saja.

Seokjin sampai dirumah ibunya dia melihat ada sebuah taksi yang terparkir disana, tanpa basa basi namja 21 tahun itu memasuki rumahnya.

"eomonim...aku da..." belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan ucapannya ia sudah dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang ibu.

 _PLAK_

"Eomonim.." tanya Seokjin kaget, kenapa ibunya menamparnya?

"eoma tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan ini Seokjin-ah.."ucap ibu Seokjin dengan nada kecewa, Seokjin menyerit tak mengerti, namja itu mengedarkan padangannya kepenjuru ruangan sampai ia menemukan 2 orang yeoja muda yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"eoma..."

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghamili seorang gadis Seokjin-ah, dan kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atasnya.." bentak ibunya, Seokjin berjalan menghapiri 2 yeoja itu.

"Oh Seunghee, kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini pada ibuku eoh? Kita sudah sepakat untuk melupakan kejadian itu" ucap Seokjin, yeoja bernama Seunghee itu menggeleng sedangkan Chorong yang ada disamping yeoja itu memeluknya erat.

"aku tak menyangka kau melakukan ini Seokjin-ah.." Seokjin melirik ke arah Chorong, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu datar tanpa emosi apapun.

"Chorongie.. aku bisa menjelaskannya.."

"tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, kau hanya perlu bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Seunghee.." Seokjin memegang tangan Chorong dan menggeleng.

"aku hanya mencintaimu Chorong-ah" Chorong melepaskan tangan Seokjin dengan keras.

"sekarang aku tahu apa alasnmu menyembunyikan hubungan kita..ternyata semua yang kupikirkan salah, kau menyembunyikan hubungan kita untuk mengelabui yeoja lain bukan?" Seokjin menggeleng, ia mencoba memeluk gadis itu namun gadis itu malah menghindar.

"Chorong-ah dengarkan aku."

"nikahi dia, aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelahnya, mari jangan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya KIM SEOKJIN" Chorong menghempaskan tangan Seokjin yang lagi lagi memegang tangannya gadis itu keluar dari rumah ibu Seokjin dan menaiki taksi yang terparkir di depan rumah itu, sementara Seokjin mengejarnya tapi Chorong tak peduli, kepercayaannya pada Seokjin sudah pudar, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi semuanya sudah jelas, namja itu mendekati Seunghee lebih dari 3 tahun lamanya, dan ketika namja itu mendapatkan Seunghee, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat banyak yang Chorong tidak percayai namun semuanya sudah jelas, semua bukti yang Seunghee berikan sudah cukup untuk membuat Chorong tahu siapa KIM SEOKJIN yang sebenarnya.

*

*

*

Chorong membuka matanya pelan, gadis itu sedikit meringis ketika merasa kepalanya begitu pening dan berat.

"kau sudah bangun.. mau kuambilkan.."

"Pergi.." ucap Chorong datar, Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, namja itu mendekap wajah Chorong yang penuh luka karna kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"aku akan pergi entah kemana, maaf membuatmu terluka, maafkan aku, aku tahu ini kesalahanku, Chorong-ah aku sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi, maafkan aku tak memberi tahu ini padamu, 2 tahun telah terlewati sejak saat itu, dan kita tak pernah berkomunikasi sama sekali, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak datang padamu dengan cara yang seperti ini, aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga membuatku murka karna kau selalu menolakku, aku tak sempat mengatakan ini padamu, Seunghee dan bayi kami sudah meninggal saat Seunghee melahirkannya, aku mencoba kembali padamu tapi sepertinya luka yang kubuat padamu telalu dalam hingga membuatmu benar benar membenciku, tapi tak apa ini mungkin hukuman untukku yang telah membuatmu kecewa, yang telah membuat seorang gadis polos seperti Seunghee terluka, aku sadar sekarang aku terlalu egois, dan terlalu menginginkanmu hingga terjadi hal seperti ini, tapi mulai sekarang kau tak usah khawatir aku akan pergi, dari hidupmu Chorong-ah"

Seokjin mencium lembut bibir Chorong tak lama dan setelahnya ia menyimpan kotak kecil berisi cincin itu dinakas ranjang Chorong dan pergi dari kamar Chorong, sedangkan Chorong hanya terpaku, air mata gadis itu jatuh begitu saja ketika Seokjin pegi, Chorong meruntuki kesalahannya kenapa ia tak mendengarkan penjelasan Seokjin, dan kenapa Seokjin tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya apa karna Chorong terlalu kekeh untuk menolak namja itu?

Apakah ini kesalahannya, dan kenapa Chorong tak mencegah namja itu pergi dan mengatakan bahwa Chorong telah memafkannya, kenapa..kenapa..

Hanya kata itu yang ada didalam kepala Chorong, Chorong mengambil kotak cincin Seokjin dan membukanya, sebuah cincin indah dengan permata biru langit Chorong emnatap cincin yang selalu Seokjin sebut sebagai cincin yang akan diberikan pada istrinya kelak nyatanya cincin itu ia berikan pada Chorong yang bahkan telah menolaknya mentah mentah. Chorong tersenyum lirih sebari memperhatikan cincin itu,dan sebuah marga terukir dengan indah disana..

"Kang? Apa ayah Seokjin bermarga Kang?"

*

*

*

 **Epilog**

Chorong tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa pergi ke tempat ini, bukankah seharusnya dia masih beristirahat di ranjang rumah sakit, ini baru seminggu sejak kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya dan Seokjin, dan yeoja itu sama sekali belum diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit mengingat kondisinya yang memang cukup buruk.

Tapi salahkanlah egonya yang lebih memilih pergi atau kabur dari rumah sakit, dan membuatnya terdampar ditempat ini.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama dimana Seokjin membawanya lari, tempat yang sama dimana namja itu mengawasinya dengan mata tajamnya dan tempat yang sama yang selalu membuat Chorong kembali merindukan namja itu.

"huft kau dimana eoh? Tak merindukanku? " entah siapa yang biaa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Chorongpun tak tahu, yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya saja, hanya itu.

Gadis dengan banyak coretan luka diwajahnya itu menunduk dan memandang cincin yang tersampir indah di jari manisnya, yeoja itu tersenyun dan mengelus cincin itu dengan lembut.

"Kau hanya meninggalkan cincin ini untukku, kau bahkan tak menjelaskan kenapa dalam cincin ini terdapat nama Kang, bukankah seluruh keluargamu bermarha Kim, ibumu maupun ayahmu.. Tapi.."

"ada banyak hal yang menjadi misteri tak tahu apakah kita bisa memahaminya atau hanya bisa menurutinya tapi bukankah hidup terus berjalan meski kita tak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya" Chorong menyerit ketika seorang namja tinggi tiba tiba berbicara padanya, Chorong memandang namja itu, sedangkan namja itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk disebelahnya.

"kau memandang cincin itu seolah cincin itu akan menghilang dari tempatnya" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Nuguseo? " Chorong sedikit berpikir apakah dia mengenal namja ini? Kenapa namja ini terlihat sudah mengenal Chorong? Chorong merasa tidak terkena amnesia saat kecelakaan itu.

"kau mungkin tak akan percaya, tapi aku adalah pemilik cincin itu, Kang Daniel imnida"

 **END**


	2. Ring

**_Cast: Park Chorong (Apink) a.k.a Park Chorong_**

 ** _: Kang Daniel (Wanna One) a.k.a Kang Daniel_**

 ** _: Kim Seokijn (BTS)a.k.a Kim Seokjin_**

 ** _: Oh Seunghee (CLC) a.k.a Oh Seunghee_**

 ** _: Park Jihoon. (Wanna One) a.k.a Park Jihoon_**

 ** _Gendre : Romance(?)_**

 ** _Summary: "aku percaya bahwa cincin itu datang padaku dengan sebuah alasan"_**

 **@**

 **@**

Yeoja itu terlihat manis dengan dress putih pendeknya dan dengan sebuah karangan bunga yang bertengger manis dikepalanya, tak lama seorang anak berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu sebari tersenyum, anak cantik dengan dandanan yang serupa dengannya, yah tentu saja dengan ukurannya yang lebih kecil.

"Eoma aku menyayangimu dan juga appa" gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan memeluk Chorong, gadis itu mengerti bahwa Chorong adalah wanita yang baik, yang akan menjadi salah satu bagian dihidupnya, yang akan menjadi seorang pencerah, dan yan akan menjadi orang yang membimbingnya sampai gadis kecil itu beranjak dewasa.

"aku juga menyayangimu.. " Chorong memeluk gadis kecil itu erat.

Sampai suara berat seorang namja menginyerupsi kegiatan mereka.

"kau sudah siap?" Chorong mengangguk, ia mencium pipi gadis kecil itu, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika namja paruh baya dihadapannya menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan langkah yang pasti yeoja itu memlepas uluran tangan namja paruh baya itu dan mulai berjalan di jalan yang penuh bunga menuju sebuah altar dimana seorang namja tinggi tengah menunggunya dengan gagah sambil tersenyum hangat.

 _Cincin itu membawaku pada jodohku yang sebenarnya…_

 **@**

 **@**

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang halaman rumah sakit yang begitu luas, hujau dan asri, angin lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya, matahari yang bersinar terik menyinari wajah putih pucatnya yang terdapat beberapa luka lebam.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu gadis itu disini, dirumah sakit yang menjadi saksi kepergian seseorang yang sangat disayangi juga mungkin dibenci oleh dirinya, tak mau munafik jika boleh jujur gadis itu merindukannya, merindukan Seokjin yang entah kenapa tak kunjung kembali setelah percekcokan mereka yang berujung pada kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawa gadis itu.

Park Chorong, gadis itu melirik ke arah cincin yang dipakainya dan tesenyum lembut, cincin berlian dengan permata biru ditengahnya itu selalu membuatnya mampu tersenyum dan menetralisir rasa sesak kala ia merindukan Seokjin, pemberian terakhir namja itu sebelum meninggalkaanya tanpa kabar hingga saat ini.

 _Sret_

"anyeong noona" sapa seseorang , senyum yang semula terpatri dibibir Chorong tiba tiba hilang digantikan oleh kerutan heran ketika seorang namja menyodorkan setangkai mawar disamping wajah Chorong, Chorong berbalik kebelakang mendapati namja yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, Chorong kembali tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang mendatanginya dan langsung mengambil bunga yang disodorkan namja itu.

"jangan melamum disiang bolong seperti ini, kalau ada hantu lewat kau bisa kesurupan noona.. " Chorong terkekeh mendengar bualan namja itu.

"sudahlah Daniel-ah, kemari duduk bersamaku" namja yang dipanggil Daniel itu tak menjawab dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chorong.

"apa yang kau pikirkan disini eoh, seharusnya kau duduk cantik dikamar rawatmu agar uisanim tidak susah susah mencarimu saat ingin memeriksa dirimu" Chorong menggeleng, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Daniel.

"aku bosan Daniel-ah, dua minggu hanya tertidur dikamar, kau ingin aku tumbuh akar disana eoh? " Daniel terkekeh, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang tubuh Chorong dan mengusap bahu yeoja itu pelan.

"kan ada aku, aku tak akan membuatmu kebosanan bukan, ah ya apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, kau tak sedang memikirkan namja itukan? " tanya Daniel dengan ekspresi menyelidik

 _Plak_

"aku tidak sedang memikirkannya bodoh, aku sedaaang.. Memikirkanmu ya memikirkanmu. " Daniel berdecih pelan ketika Chorong menggeplak kepalanya, ah gadis ini pandai sekali mengelak padahal Daniel tahu dengan jelas kalau gadis itu pasti sedang memikirkan Kim Seokjin.

"jangan bohong, aku tahu kau memikirkannya karna sejak tadi kau hanya melihat cincin itu" Chorong terdiam,yeoja itu mendelik ke arah Daniel.

"kau bilang ini cincinmukan? Jadi sudah jelas kalau aku sedang memikirkanmu. "

"tapi si Seokjin itu yang memberikannya padamu"

"kau itu.. Ah sudahlah kau membuat moodku buruk saja" Chorong bangkit dari duduknya dan akan pergi tapi Daniel dengan cepat menahan tangan Yeoja itu.

"aish Noona kenapa kau malah merajuk, sudahlah ayo duduk lagi" ajak Daniel, namun Chorong tak bergeming membuat namja itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"yasudah aku yang salah noona, jadi jangan merajuk lagi dan kembalilah duduk arrachi, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tak marah lagi" Chorong sedikit melirik ke arah Daniel kemudian kembali tersenyum, yeoja itu kembali duduk dan menatap Daniel.

"kau akan melakukan apapun untukku? " Daniel mengangguk yakin.

"kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu satu minggu yang lalu" Daniel mengangguk namja itu sedikit mengingat ngingat bagaimana pertemenuannya dengan gadis ini satu minggu yang lalu.

 **Flash Back**

Chorong tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa pergi ke tempat ini, bukankah seharusnya dia masih beristirahat di ranjang rumah sakit, ini baru seminggu sejak kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya dan Seokjin, dan yeoja itu sama sekali belum diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit mengingat kondisinya yang memang cukup buruk.

Tapi salahkanlah egonya yang lebih memilih pergi atau kabur dari rumah sakit, dan membuatnya terdampar ditempat ini.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama dimana Seokjin membawanya lari, tempat yang sama dimana namja itu mengawasinya dengan mata tajamnya dan tempat yang sama yang selalu membuat Chorong kembali merindukan namja itu.

"huft kau dimana eoh? Tak merindukanku? " entah siapa yang biaa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Chorongpun tak tahu, yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya saja, hanya itu.

Gadis dengan banyak coretan luka diwajahnya itu menunduk dan memandang cincin yang tersampir indah di jari manisnya, yeoja itu tersenyun dan mengelus cincin itu dengan lembut.

"Kau hanya meninggalkan cincin ini untukku, kau bahkan tak menjelaskan kenapa dalam cincin ini terdapat nama Kang, bukankah seluruh keluargamu bermarha Kim, ibumu maupun ayahmu.. Tapi.."

"ada banyak hal yang menjadi misteri tak tahu apakah kita bisa memahaminya atau hanya bisa menurutinya tapi bukankah hidup terus berjalan meski kita tak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya" Chorong menyerit ketika seorang namja tinggi tiba tiba berbicara padanya, Chorong memandang namja itu, sedangkan namja itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk disebelahnya.

"kau memandang cincin itu seolah cincin itu akan menghilang dari tempatnya" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Nuguseo? " Chorong sedikit berpikir apakah dia mengenal namja ini? Kenapa namja ini terlihat sudah mengenal Chorong? Chorong merasa tidak terkena ambesia saat kecelakaan itu.

"kau mungkin tak akan percaya, tapi aku adalah pemilik cincin itu, Kang Daniel imnida" Chorong membulatkan matanya kaget, gadis itu segera berdiri dengan cepat agar ia bisa berlari dari namja aneh itu, tapi mengingat keadaannya yang memang lemah ditambah dia berdiri terlalu cepat membuat kepala Chorong pening, hingga gadis itu terjatuh, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh Daniel.

"ck sudah tahu kau masih pasien rumah sakit, kau malah jalan jalan tidak jelas, mulai sekarang berterima kasihlah padaku karna aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali kerumah sakit" Chorong ingin menolak namun namja itu terlebih dahuku menggendong tubuhnya membuat Chorong yang memang masih lemas hanya bisa pasrah, ia hanya berharap bahwa namja ini bukan seorang penculik, pencuri atau apalah itu.

Oh Chorong sepertinya harus sedikit berpikir baik tentang seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyangka jika Daniel benar benar membawanya kerumah sakit tempatnya dirawat bahkan sampai kekamar rawatnya, Chorong heran bagaimana namja itu tahu dia dirawat disini, padahal namja itu sama sekali tak bertanya pasa suster ataupun dokter yang tengah berjaga.

"memperhatikan aku noona Park? " tanya Daniel yang tengah menunduk sebari memainkan ponselnya, namja itu tengah duduk disebelah ranjang Chorong.

"ania, hanya heran kenapa kau masih disini? " Daniel mematikan ponselnya dan memandang Chorong.

"kenapa? Tidak boleh. Toh orang tuamu juga tak melarang aku untuk disini, mereka malah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu tidak ingat? " Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia lupa atau tidak terlalu ingat, bahwa saat namja ini membawanya kekamar rawatnya, mereka bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Chorong, dan namja bernama Kang Daniel itu dengan seenak jidat mengaku sebagai Teman Chorong, hal itu membuat orang tua Chorong percaya dan mengizinkan Daniel untuk menemani Chorong disini.

"aku tak mengerti sebenarnya kau siapa eoh? Aku tak mengenalmu" ucap Chorong heran.

"aku tahu, karna kau tak mengenalku ayo kita berkenalan namaku Kang Daniel, aku adalah pemilik cincin ini dan aku adalah kakak Oh Seunghee kau masih ingat dia?" jelas Daniel, Chorong membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Oh Seunghee?

"Seunghee istri Seokjin yang sudah meninggal? " tanya Chorong memastikan, namja itu mengangguk yakin dan menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Chorong.

"aku tahu mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi surat itu dari Seunghee sebelum dia meninggal" ucap Daniel, Chorong menyerit memandang surat itu.

"Kang Daniel tunggu, bukankah kau dan Seunghee adik kakak tapi kenapa marga kalian berbeda? Dan kau juga mengaku bahwa cincin ini adalah milikmu. Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? " banyak pertanyaan dikepala Chorong ketika mendengar penuturan dari namja itu.

"kami saudara tiri, ayah kami berbeda, dan tentang cincin itu, apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa marga yang tertulis disana adalah Kang bukan Kim? " Chorong mengangguk kecil membenarkan apa yang namja itu sampaikan, sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia ajukan pada Seokjin.

Chorong membuka surat itu

 ** _Untuk Park Chorong_** ** _Eonie aku Oh Seunghee kau masih mengingatku?_** ** _Pertemuan pertama kita adalah hari dimana aku benar benar bertemu dengan peri sepertimu, aku masih tak menyangka bahwa aku bisa bertemu orang sebaik dirimu yang rela menyerahkan kekasihnya untuk menikahiku, maafkan aku._** ** _Eonie demi apapun sungguh aku tak bermaksud merebut Seokjin darimu, aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa Seokjin sudah memiliki kekasih sebaik dirimu, jika aku tau aku tak akan terpengaruh oleh janji janji manisnya._**

 ** _Eonie meski kira hanya bertemu satu kali tapi aku terus mngingatmu sebagai malaikatku dan putriku, kau menyelamatkan kami dan memberi putriku keluarga yang utuh saat ia lahir, meski Seokjin akhinya memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan anakku, eonie sejujurnya aku khawatir melihat dia yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi untuk menemukanmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang sejak pernikahan kami, aku khawatir dia akan menyakitimu karna begitu menginginkanmu jadi aku, menyuruh kakakku Kang Daniel untuk menjagamu, meskipun kau tak tahu itu._**

Chorong menghela nafasnya, gadis itu melirik ke arah Daniel yang sekarang duduk disofa sebari memakan sebuah apel.

 ** _Mungkin kau sedikit tidak nyaman dengan ini, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu, percayalah dia orang yang baik.._**

Hanya itu isi Surat yang Seunghee berikan padanya.

"kau yakin kau bukan penipu? " tanya Chorong lagi, Daniel menghela nafasnya berat

"apa surat itu tidak cukup untukmu?" Chorong menggeleng, bukan, ia bukan tak percaya pada surat itu, tapi isi suratnya.

"sudah berapa lama kau mengikutiku? "

"sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu saat Seokjin menuntut cerai adikku" jawab Daniel cuek, Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"bukankah adikmu meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karna melahirkan bagaimana mungkin dia menulis surat ini 4 bulan yang lalu, aku semakin yakin kalau kau itu penipu" ujar Chorong, Daniel menyelesaikan gigitan apel terakhirnya, namja itu kembali mendekatkan dirinua dihadapan Chorong.

"noona seorang penipu tidak akan mengakui jika dirinya penipu, dan kau dari mana kau menyimpulkan bahwa adikku meninggal saat melahirkan? " Daniel tentu saja tahu jawabannya, dia hanya ingin memancing yeoja itu agar bisa berkata lebih banyak padanya.

"Seokjin.. "gumam Chorong, Daniel terkekeh

"Tentu saja aku tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu, kau harus tahu selama ini aku benar benar mengikutimu dan namja itu, dan harus kau tahu, akulah orang yang membawamu dan Seokjin kerumah sakit ini saat kalian kecelakaan" Chorong membulatkan matanya kaget.

"jinja? " Daniel mengangguk, namja itu mengelus pipi Chorong lembut.

"kau itu gampang sekali ditipu noona, jangan biarkan dirimu seperti orang bodoh, kau tahu selama aku mengikutimu, kuperhatikan kau sering sekali dibodohi oleh namja itu, kau menurutinya saat dia memintamu untuk menengok ke bawah, kau menurutinya saat dia menyeretmu pergi, kau seharusnya melawan, meski aku tahu kalian bersama sejak kecil tapi itu tidak menjamin dia akan selalu baik-kan" Chorong mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Daniel, dia tahu hatinya terlalu lemah saat menghadapi Hati Seokjin yang memang sekeras batu.

"cincin ini milikmu? Bagaimana bisa ini ada ditangan Seokjin? " tanya Chorong saat matanya tak sengaja melirik cincin dijari manisnya, Daniel tersenyum

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang izinkan aku untuk menjagamu seperti apa yang Seunghee katakan, jangan pikirkan apapun aku bukan orang yang akan menyakitimu, lagi pula kudengar orang tuamu akan kembali ke jepang untuk urusan bisnisnyakan? Kasian bila adikmu menungguimi disini sendirian, jadi aku akan menemaninya"

 **FlashBack Off**

"Tentu saja.. " Chorong tersenyum dan menoel hidung Daniel pelan.

"aku ingin kau membawaku ke makam Seunghee" ucap Chorong, Daniel membulatkan matanya kaget.

"mau apa kau kesana eoh? " Chorong mendelikan bahunya.

"hanya memastikan bahwa kau bukan penipu" Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,alasan macam apa itu?

"terserah kau sajalah.. "

"baiklah kita berangkat besok" putus Chorong, Daniel lagi lagi harus mmembulatkan matanya kaget, kenapa yeoja ini kekeh sekali sih?

"aku akan membawamu setelah kau pulang dari rumah sakit" sela Daniel

"tapi.. "

"kau ingin aku dibunuh Park Ajhusi jika membawamu dalam keadaan seperti ini, ayolah Jihoon bahkan tak akan menjadi ngizinkanmu keluar" ucap Daniel, Chorong memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, tapi perkataan Daniel ada benarnya juga, kasian jika dia harus membuat Daniel kesusahan karnanya.

"baiklah asal kau membawaku kesana saja"

Daniel menghela nafasnya berat sesekali namja itu memandang sebuah foto besar disudut kamar ini,namja itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil disampingnya yang tengah asik bermain dengan beberapa mainannya.

"Seungra-ya" merasa namanya disebut, gadis kecil bernama Seungra itu menatap Daniel dengan mata bulatnya.

"kalau saja kau mengerti dengan apa yang Samchon katakan, mungkin kau akan sakit hati mendengar ini, tapi untung kau masih kecil jadi kau belum mengerti apapun" Daniel memangku gadis kecil itu dan memeluknya erat.

"ayahmu bahkan mengatakan kau sudah meninggal, tega sekali dia.. " gumam Daniel lagi.

"padahal dia yang membuat ibumu meninggal,tapi kenapa dia seolah olah menyalahkanmu, dengan mengatakan bahwa ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu, itu membuatku semakin marah ra-ya, kau jangan membenciku karna aku membenci ayahmu ya.. " gadis kecil itu hanya memandang sang paman dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Seungra ingin bertemu eoma tidak?" tanya Daniel, gadis kecil itu tersenyum ketika merasa mengerti dengan apa yang pamannya katakan, kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"lusa kita kesana ya, kita ajak Chorong immo kesana juga" entahlah kenapa Daniel menyebut Chorong immo pada Seungra yang bahkan tak mengenal gadis itu, Daniel terkekeh.

"ini keterlaluan Seungra-ya, ibumu menyuruhku untuk melindungi orang lain, tapi aku malah jatuh cinta padanya bodoh bukan? " gumam Daniel sebari meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu jika kau sedang memandang cincin itu, kau seperti orang gila tahu" gumaman menyakitkan itu datang dari mulut seorang remaja yang tengah menulis beberapa kata dalam bukunya, Chorong mendelik kesal dan melemparkan bantalnya pada remaja itu membuat tulisan rapih yang ditulisnya kacau balau.

"Yakk NOONA KAU MEMBUAT TUGASKU BERANTAKAN" bentak remaja itu, Chorong tak peduli dan malah memandang namja itu kesal.

"itu salahmu Park Jihoon sayang, siap suruh mengatai kakakmu ini gila eoh? " tentang Chorong, Jihoon-remaja itu-- membuang wajahnya kesal.

"aku sedang tidak mengejekmu itu benar, kalau kau suka pada Daniel Hyung ya bilang saja, jangan hanya memandangi cincinnya bodoh" gumam Jihoon.

"aku tidak menyukai Daniel, lagi pula yang menyerahkan cincin ini padaku Seokjin bukan Daniel"

"nah itu lebih gila lagi jika kau masih memikirkan namja yang membuatmu seperti ini dasar bodoh, lagi pula kupikir cincin itu tetap milik Daniel Hyung meski yang menyerahkan cincin itu padamu Seokjin Hyung" Chorong sedikit berpikir, memang benar dengan apa yang jihoon katakan

"Jihoon-ah sebenarnya aku berniat mengbalikan cincin ini pada Daniel, tapi nanti setelan aku mengunjungi makam Seunghee, lagi pula aku sedikit tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin cincin ini miliknya sedangkan yang memberikannya padaku saja Seokjin" jelas Chorong, Jihoon membereskan bukunya dan menyimpannya kedalam nakas.

"tapi noona itu bisa saja terjadi, lagi pula aku yakin cincin itu bukan milik Seokjin Hyung" Chorong melirok ke arah Jihoon.

"darimana kau tahu" Jihoon sedikit berpikir.

"aku dan Eomakan datang kepernikahaan mereka, aku bahkan melihat Daniel Hyung disana, dan saat penyerahan cincin ibu Seokjin hyung menyerahkan cincin itu pada Istri Seokjin Hyung, cincin itu ada Tulisan Kimnya dan berwarna Pink bukan biru seperti yang kau pakai" Chorong menyerit, benar juga Jihoon memang datang kepernikahan itu bersama ibu dan ayahnya sedangkan saat itu Chorong memilih untuk tetap di apartemennya.

"Tunggu kau bilang kau melihat Kang Daniel disana, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin kemarin? " Chorong tidak berbohong, dia benar benar tak pernah tahu bahwa Jihoon pernah melihat Daniel dipernikahan Seokjin dan Seunghee.

"aku bukan tak mau mengatakannya noona, bahkan saat pertana kali dia datang kemari mengantarkanmu yang pingsan satu minggu yang lalu aku sudah mau mengatakannya namun kau saja yang tak pernah mau mendengarkannya" Benar juga,selama satu minggu ini Jihoon dan Daniel memang bergantian menjaga Chorong di Rumah sakit, dan ketika Jihoon ingin menjelaskan tentang Daniel, Chorong selalu menyelanya dengan alasan

' _aku bosan mendengarjar ocehan tak jelas Daniel, jangan kau tambahkan lagi dengan menceritakan sesuatu tentangnya'_

Itulah yang selalu Chorong katakan pada jihoon jika Jihoon mulainmengatakan tenyang kang Daniel.

"ah kau benar..huft Daniel benar, aku ini benar benar payah kenapa aku selalu tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain huft pada akhirnya aku yang selalu menyesal" Jihoon menaikan Sebelah alisnya.

"itu kau tahu kau payah.. " ceplos Jihoon dan lagi lagi dihadiahi hujanan bantal sari sang kakak..

"Jihoon bodoh"

"ck wanita itu selalu benar dan laki laki itu selalu salah" guman Jihoon

Daniel memangku Seungra dan berjalan menuju ruang rawat Chorong, ini hari ke-20 gadis itu dirawat dirumah sakit ini dan menurut Dokter yang merawat gadis itu Chorong sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Dan hari ini Jihoon menelfon Daniel dan mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa menemani Chorong untuk berbenah jadi dia meminta Daniel untuk mengantar Chorong pulang kerumah mereka.

 _Ceklek_

Chorong yang sedang menyisir rambutnya ketika Daniel membuka pintu kamar rawatnya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

"ayolah Kang Daniel setidaknya kau mengetuk pintu sebelum kau masuk kekamar seorang gadis" Gumam Chorong, Daniel mendelikan bahunya tak peduli namja itu mendudukan Seungra disebelah Chorong membuat Chorong mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"hey anak siapa ini? Kau tak menculik anak ini dari orang tuanyakan? " Tanya Chorong asal, Daniel memutar bola matanya malas.

"enak saja, dia itu keponakanku, dia kubawa karna tidak ada orang dirumah" sebenarnya jawaban Daniel itu sedikit mengarah ke arah kebohongan, dirumahnya ada banyak pembantu yang bisa mengurus Seungra, tapi Daniel mengatakan itu karna memang ibunya - yang mengurus Seungra - tidak ada dirumah.

"oh kukira.. Hey gadis kecil anyeong, siapa namamu" sapa Chorong gadis itu memangku Seungra dan mendudukan Seungra diatas pangkuannya.

"Siapa namanya Daniel-ah? "

"Seungra" jawab Daniel singkat

'haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Kim Seungra, kurasa tidak' batin Daniel

"noona kau ingin pergi ke makam Seunghee sekarang? " tanya Daniel,Chorong sedikit berfikir

"ini masih pagi, tentu ayo kita pergi hari ini" jawab Chorong, Daniel mengangguk mengiyakan. Namja itu membawa koper Chorong, sedangkan Chorong menggendong Seungra, sebenarnya Daniel ingin menggendong Seungra bersama dirinya tapi Chorong menolak gadis itu tak keberatan jika sikecil Seungra ia gendong.

Daniel mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sekali namja itu mengajak Seungra maupun Chorong bicara, sedangkan Chorong sendiri hanya memandang wajah Seungra dengan pandangan berpikir.

"Daniel-ah, kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan wajah Seungra ya, dia seperti mirip seseorang.." ucap Chorong,

Daniel tak menjawab hingga mereka sampai disebuah perbukitan, seluruh halaman bukit itu sudah diisi oleh banyak nisan yang menandakan bahwa perbukitan itu merupakan area pemakaman.

"Seungra-ya kajja" Chorong menyerahkan Seungra pada Daniel dan merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju ke atas Bukit dimana Seunghee dimakamkan.

Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya ketika mereka sampai disebuah pusaran, dipapan nisan yang besar bertuliskan "Oh Seunghee" lengkap dengan tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya. Chorong tersenyum miris, gais itu bahkan 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi ajal sudah menjemputnya diusia muda, dan menambah rasa sesak Chorong adalah tanggal kematiannya, bukan satu tahun yang lalu seperti yang dibicarakan Seokjin tapi 4 bulan yang lalu.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Daniel yang berdiri dibelakangnya bersama dengan Seungra kemudian kembali memandang makam Seunghee.

"Anyeong Seunghee-ya aku sudah menerima suratmu, maaf bila aku baru datang sekarang, dan terima kasih kau mengirimkan orang yang baik yang menjagaku melebihi apapun" gumam Chorong, Daniel yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum Penuh arti, dia merasa berhasil melindungi gadis itu meski ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya karna terlalu sibuk dengan Chorong.

"aku menyesal dan meminta maaf padamu, aku benar benar tidak ingin merebut Seokjin darimu itulah sebabnya aku pergi meninggalkannya, tapi ternyata dia tetap menemukanku, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindar tapi dia tak kenal rasa lelah rupanya"

Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia mengusap air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Eo..Eoma.. "gumaman kecil itu menginterupsi kegiatan Chorong, dia dan Daniel sama sama memandang Seungra yang tiba tiba memangil Eoma ketika melihat foto besar Seunghee yang memang ditempel di batu nisan, Chorong menyerit.

"Eoma? " tanya Chorong, gadis itu melirik ke arah Daniel meminta penjelasan sedangkan Daniel sendiri hanya tersenyum dan memandang balik Chorong.

"Seungra, namanya Kim Seungra dia putri Kim Seokjin dan adikku yang lahir 18 bulan yang lalu, jika kau mempercayai kata kata Seokjin mungkin kau tak akan percaya bahwa gadis kecil ini masih hidup dan.. " Daniel sedikit membuka kerah baju Seungra menunjukan sebuah cincin yang menjadi liontin dari kalung tersebut. Cincin indah dengan permata pink muda bertuliskan "Kim" disampingnya.

"kau boleh mengatakan adikku egois, tapi aku mengerti yang dia lakukan hanya untuk membuat putrinya diakui, dia bahkan bertahan selama hampir 2 tahun bersama Kim Seokjin yang bahkan yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya ada, itu semua dia lakukan hanya agar Seungra mempunyai status sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Kim" Daniel menghela nafasnya berat, dia kembali memandang Chorong dan memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Dan alasan kenapa cincinku berada ditanganmu, Karna sebagai seorang kakak, meski aku membencinya saat tahu dia hamil diluar nikah, aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya, dia selalu menangis saat dengan sengaja Seokjin merampas cincin itu dari jarinya sesaat setelah Seunghee melahirkan, aku tak bisa membiarkannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menukar cincin itu dengan cincinku dan menyerahkannya pada Seunghee" Chorong terbatuk pelan, gadis itu memang sudah menangis sejak awal sebari memandang miris Seungra, gadis kecil yang malang.

"ani aku mengerti Daniel-ah, aku tahu aku salah menilai Seokjin belakangan ini, aku tahu dia tak bermaksud seperti itu, dia terlalu mencintaiku hingga terobsesi padaku, aku tahu dia adalah orang yang menginginkan banyak kebahagiaan, aku tak ingin menyalahkannya, ataupun membelanya, sejak kecil Seokjin tumbuh denga diperebutkan oleh ayah dan ibunya yang sudah bercerai, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, aku tahu dia kecewa karna orang tuanya dan mungkin itulah alasan dia melakukan ini semua" Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya berat, gadis itu kemudian melepaskan cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya dan menyerahkannya pada Daniel.

"aku pikir aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk memakainya, aku mengajakmu kemari hanya untuk memastikan semuanya benar atau tidak, tapi ternyata yang aku dapat lebih dari itu, Gomawo telah menjagaku selama 4 bulan ini Daniel-ah" ucap Chorong, Daniel mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya kembali dijari manisa Chorong.

"Sejujurnya dari awal aku tak berniat mengambil cincin itu darimu, pakailah selama kau mau, karna .." Daniel menggantungkan ucapannya.

"karna apa? "

"karna aku berharap kau akan terus memakainya, Selamanya, noona aku menyukaimu jika kau mau mari membesarkan Seungra bersama, dan menikahlah denganku.." Chorong terperanjat gadis itu menutup mulutnua dan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"kau mengajakku menikah? " tanya Chorong, gadis itu mengambil alih Seungra dari gendongan Daniel.

"Aish ini memalukan.. " ucap Daniel sebari menghentakan kakinya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sebari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau lucu sekali Daniel-ah.. " kikik Chorong, Seungra yang ada dipangkuannyapun ikut tetawa.

"Ah Noona aku.. "

GREP

Perkataan Daniel terhenti ketika Chorong tiba tiba memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan, gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum lembut.

"kau itu. Bukan seperti itu caranya melamar, masa kau melamarku di komplek pemakaman tidak romantis" gumam Chorong, Daniel menepuk nempuk bahu Chorong pelan.

"lalu? "

"kau baru 22 tahun, mari menunggumu cukup umur untuk menikah, dan selama itu ayo besarkan Seungra bersama" Daniel tersenyum canggung dan memebalas pelukan Chorong, tidak memeluk terlalu erat karna Chorong sendiri memang sedang menggendong Seungra.

"Gomawo noona, aku akan menjagamu denga. Baik"

'Tidak kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini,dan aku yakin kau bisa menjagaku selamanya, aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku yang selaluengharapkan Kim Seokjin, tapi aku akan berusaha mencintaimu karna aku yakin ada alasan kenapa cincin itu bisa sampai padaku, dan aku percaya inilah alasannya, alasannya adalah dirimu.. Kang Daniel"

END.

Aneh? Gaje? Gak sesuai judul? Gak nyambung sama cerita yg satu? Saya akui itu, sebenernya banyak ide yang nyangkut tapi setelah saya ketik pas pertengahan semuanya menguap begity saja maafkan saya. Huhu.. Next time saya mungkin akan lanjutkan cerita dont leave me dan cerita Oneshoot lain, jujur membuat ff bersambung itu susahnya minta ampun dibanding ff Oneshoot, yah sekiat bacotan saya dan terima kasih telah membaca..


End file.
